The present invention lies in the field of processes for manufacturing calcium hydrosilicate bound fiberboard.
It is known that cement bound fiberboard can be produced by applying a slurry containing a mixture of cellulose fiber, cement and a large excess of water to a wire-cloth. The thin layers so produced are superposed on one another while moist, pressed together, and finally cut to size and autoclaved. The wire-cloth of the papermaker's machine limits the thickness of the individual layers and consequently requires layering, an approach that, in certain circumstances, results in layers arranged on top of one another having different moisture contents. Because water is a transport medium, the mechanical properties of a layer of the fiberboard can be anisotropic. However, layering, when done with an appropriate offset arrangement, can to some extent eliminate this anisotropy in the mechanical properties. Unfortunately, such layering is costly. Moreover, layering, is responsible for the fact that, when the raw board thus produced is autoclaved, it is prone to dishing, i.e., dish-like warpage at the edges, which impairs product quality and necessitates reworking.